User blog:Kasoku/I am not fanon
Everyone has been accusing me of Fanon. Let me clear this all up. Arguement 1: Your first blog post My first blog post is now deleted. The blog post was me saying hello, and then pointing out something Fanon had said on the SBFW For Kids Wiki: "I may be blocked elsewhere, but I'm still here...". I then said he said the same thing on the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki, but the link to that page was actually a screamer (which was later removed). Let me explain this. I have Fanon's Skype (a friend of mine got it when she was talking to fanon on the wiki chat and then she gave it to me). He suggested that I join Wikia and go to this wiki. I did that because I really like SpongeBob, and because I'm learning English, it could be a good opportunity to learn Internet slang. He told me in my opening blog post to link me to his SBFW For Kids Wiki userpage. I didn't understand the quote he put there, but he told me that he was an "influential user here" and that he later got "blocked for no reason". I agreed to put the link there. I also put a link to the screamer as a joke. The screamer was entirely my fault, I have a bad habit of sending screamers to my friends as a joke. At least I apologized for it. Because of Ghastly's blog posts about Fanon's emails to him, this made me look A LOT like I was Fanon. Arguement 2: Your IP is shared with Fanon This is true. Fanon linked me to a page on eBay over Skype (I don't know why he sent me to eBay, nobody goes there anymore :P) that was selling his computer. It was in good condition and for a really low price, so I bought it. It came with a mouse and a router, which I set up. Since I have his router, I have his IP. In the description of the computer, he said something like "This computer holds a past I want to forget". I don't know exactly, I don't have the eBay page anymore. At least he's showing remorse. It was a good deal anyway, because my old computer was filled with viruses and was really slow. Are there any more questions? I have answers. Leave any doubts in the comments below. Also, I might add that I talked to Fanon a while ago and he agreed that I should post this. He really feels bad about everything he's done. I also saw that there was an edit to the SBFW For Kids Wiki by Alan Tyce to his userpage there that was immediately removed. It was an invite to another wiki's chat to discuss all of Fanon's actions. He's late for it now, but I talked to Fanon and he says that he'd be willing to attend a new meeting, but not with his account. He's forgotten the password to the Fanon account and he doesn't want to make any more sockpuppets. Instead, I'm going to Skype him what you say, and he'll Skype me his response, then I'll say it to you, and so on. You can arrange the meeting on my talk page, Alan Tyce. I know all of this sounds like an elaborate lie, but Fanon did everything he could to frame me as a sockpuppet of himself. I guess some people never change. He just logged on a bit ago, just to scroll through the pages and look back on what he did. Category:Blog posts